The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunlobe Toreho’.
The new Lobelia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new outwardly spreading, freely-branching and bushy Lobelia plants with large attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Lobelia plant originated from an open-pollination in May, 2007 of a proprietary selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code named ANB-LK, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lobelia erinus as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in June, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the Lobelia plant by vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since April, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.